


Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 302

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands (AMC) [1]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Azrán, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 302 of AMC'sInto the Badlands. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 302 ofInto the Badlands.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 302

PILGRIM  
Kill.

TRANSLATION  
_Âgezuugé._

PILGRIM  
Peace be with you.

TRANSLATION  
_Álezenáál labá._

CRESSIDA  
Fate’s eye, wide open. Show us what we must see.

TRANSLATION  
_Logh ghô, ben layét. Zátemokháál ge pazókh be._

CRESSIDA  
To the old deities who sacrificed themselves upon the altars of Azra so that the one Truth could rise from your ashes, we offer our own sacrifice in turn.

TRANSLATION  
_A nojóz zanyú ke jázhaazhelô nudô juzotál gh’Ázra page lavedá lúnig bâzené zhen juzníz, lezetôzhelán dezókh azwé._

CRESSIDA  
Son of Azra, lend me your strength.

TRANSLATION  
_Ligh gh’Ázra, nyátedáálombe tubwé._

**Author's Note:**

> For those trying to figure out the etymologies from Spanish, feel free to ask about any specific words in the comments. On _Into the Badlands_ , I actually worked with Lorraine Toussaint over the phone (something that was quite intimidating, as I was only familiar with her character from _Orange Is the New Black_ ). In this episode I reworked a translation to make it a bit easier to pronounce. Originally for the clause "we offer our own sacrifice in turn", I had _letôdegháázhém ngwovlén dezókh azwé._ It was pretty challenging, though (I had trouble pulling it off), so I altered the translation to _lezetôzhelán dezókh azwé_ , as you see above.


End file.
